Help Me
by jcn2416
Summary: Lizzie goes to Olivia for help after she was raped EO lots of twists still to come!
1. Chapter 1

Help me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU, and its characters.

Summery: Maureen and Kathleen are at college, out of state… Elliot is on a vacation, to see them… Olivia is also on a vacation…at her apartment…lol anyhow, Kathy is away for work leaving Dickie and Lizzie in her new husbands care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

A/N: I don't know the real age differences so I am making them up

Maureen-21

Kathleen-19

Lizzie- 14

Dickie-14

Lizzie's POV

I'm lying in bed praying he won't come back in tonight. I look at the clock and see that it is 3:26 am and I still have not been asleep. Afraid that if I close my eyes I will wake up to see him like three nights ago. Standing over me smelling like beer. It has been the same every night since mom left. But tonight he has not come in. I close my eyes and start to drift off into sleep when I hear him stumbling through my door. He seams drunker then the past nights.

"Hi baby are you up?" he asks me as I feel the side of my bed sink. I ignore him and pretend that I am asleep. Then maybe he will just go away.

"Sweetie it's time to make me happy" he slurs and starts to shake my shoulder, roughly. I try not to puke at what he said. He continues to shake me until I give in and open my eyes.

"Please don't do this again." I plead. "I don't want to do this. I just want you to stop." I say through tears.

"Well that to bad, we have had this talk every night. When will you learn that I will not stop till I am dead." He said as he grabbed my throat. "You are my toy, you belong to me!" his grip getting tighter with every word.

Everything started spinning and the last thing I saw was him undo his pants.

I woke up and found my cloths torn and thrown everywhere. I turned my head to see it was 10:37 Am. I try to move but it hurts so bad. I look at my arms and see bruises around my wrists and my inner thighs hurt again. I slowly get up and go into my bathroom after raping my blanket around me. When I get there I look in the mirror and see the dark purple bruise and my neck. I look at my self and think that I can't let this happen anymore. Next time he might kill me.

I have to tell someone. But who? I can't tell mom. And defiantly not dad. Maureen and Kathleen are at college so I can't tell them Dickie is my age so what can he do? Richard is doing it so not him. Olivia… that it.

Olivia's POV

It has been a peaceful few days, no work, no victims, no nothing. I sit watching tv and sipping my coffee. Then I hear what sounds like a knock at my door but I'm not sure because it was so quiet. Then I hear it again a bit louder this time. I get up and walk to my door, when I open it I see Lizzie staring at me. A bag in her had and her book bag in the other. Then I see the pain in her eyes and how red they are, and then the bruise…

"Lizzie, what happened?" I ask as I reach out and grab her wrist to lead her in only to have her pull a way with a slight cry of pain. I look down and see that her wrists are bruised like her neck. "Lizzie, who did this to you?" I say as I motion for her to come in not wanting to hurt her again.

"I'm sorry I just came over. I didn't mean to bother you. I just didn't know where else I could go and I need to tell someone. I just so scared." She said as I carefully pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

"It's ok. You're not bothering me. Honey calm down, I am so glad that you trust enough to come to me. Lets sit down." I led her over to the couch, my hand placed gently on her back. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask. She shakes her head no so I sit down next to her.

"Help me" she says keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "Help me, PLEASE" she begs as she finally looks into my eyes.

"Honey, I will be more then happy to help you but first I need to know what is wrong." I say in a low, calm voice.

"I…I…he…he raped m-me" she says trying not to cry.

"Who Honey? Who raped you?" I ask as I rap my arms around her.

"R-Rich-ard" she says as she grabs my arm.

"Lizzie, who is Richard? Is he your boyfriend?" I as and she shakes her head no. "Who is he baby?" I ask again.

"My step-dad" she says then gets up and runs to the bathroom. I fallow close behind. When I get in to the bathroom she is already leaning over the toilet. I hold her hair and softly stroke her back.

"You ok now?" I ask as she leans against the side of my tub. She nods and closes her eyes. "Ok I'll be right back" I get up and up to my dresser to get her some fresh cloths. When I get back to the bathroom Lizzie is curled up on the floor.

"Honey, I know this is hard but I have to ask if you took a shower since this happened" I stated.

"No, but I did change my cloths. That is what is in the bag. My sheets are in there to." She said as she sat back up.

"Ok that is great. Now I need to get you to the hospital. Ok?"

"Do we have to go now? I really don't feel go." She asked as she put her head in her hand.

"Yeah Lizzie, the sooner the better."

"Ok" she said as she stood up. Before we left I grabbed my badge, gun, phone, and the bag Lizzie brought.

**In the car**

Lizzie's POV

"Liz, where is Dickie?" Liv asked as she started the car.

"He is staying at a friend's house all weekend. Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… I was wondering if I could stay with you till dad gets back from P.A.? I really don't want to tell him yet." I pause and notice that I had said all that in one breath. "It's ok if I can't. I'll stay with a friend but I would feel safer with you."

"Of course you can stay with me. I didn't plan on letting you go back there that's for sure. Can I ask you a question?" she asks stopping at a light.

"Yeah I guess, what is it?" I ask as I look at her

"How long has this been going on?"

"Four days" I say without hesitation.

"Ok, do you want to tell me what happened?" she asks as she turns into the parking garage.

"Can it wait till later?" I ask

"Sure, whenever you are ready I'll be here." She said as she got out of the car. I got out and walked through the doors with Liv right next to me.

"I'll be right back, I have to go sign you in. would you prefer a female doctor?" I nod and she heads over to the desk and is hander a clip board. When she comes back over she sits down.

"They need you to fill out the medical forms." She says as she hand the board to me. I look down and start to fill it out.

**Name**

_Elizabeth Stabler_

**D.O.B**

_November 19, 1992_

**Age **

_14_

**Sex**

_Female_

**Allergies**

_None_

Other questions were my address and phone number. I gave the clipboard back to Olivia and she took it up to the desk. We sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Ms. Stabler, I'm doctor Higgs. Please come with me." She said. I stood up and looked at Liv.

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure if you want me to I will." she got up and we fallowed Dr. Higgs to a room with plain walls and an uncomfortable bed. I sat down and Liv stood next to me.

"Ok, Ms. Stabler can you tell me what happened." I looked at Dr. Higgs then over to Olivia.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Liv said as she started to walk to the door. I grabbed her hand.

"Please stay" I say and she nods her head and lets me hold her hand. "It all started four days ago the night my mom left town for work. I was asleep, in my room when I herd Richard's voice. I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me… naked" the last part was barely audible.

"Then what happened?" Dr. Higgs asked.

"He umm…He grabbed my arms with one hand and held them over my head. Then he put the other over my mouth so I couldn't scream. After that he whispered 'if you scream I'll kill you.' When he pulled his hand away from my mouth I didn't make a sound." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Liv was holding me close.

"We can take a break if you would like. Maybe I could do the kit then we could continue" I nodded my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Detective, could you please leave the room. I will tell you when you can come back in."

"Can she stay? Liv will you pleas stay with me? Please" I begged "I don't want to be alone"

"Sure. I didn't want to be alone either." What does she mean by that? Was she raped too? I looked into her eyes and she nodded like she knew what I was thinking.

"We will be right back. Here is a gown. When you change stand on this and place your cloths on here" the doctor said as she handed me a bag. I nodded and when they left the room I changed.

OLIVIA'S POV

Outside the hospital room.

"Detective Benson, is there any one that we can call that she can stay with. It is obvious that she can not go home. She seams to know and trust you. How do you know her?" the doctor asked me as soon as we were in the hall

"Well, first of all I am not here as a detective but as a friend. I know Lizzie through her father. He is my partner at work. She is going to be staying with me until he gets home. You CAN NOT call next of kin. He is the one that did this to her…" I was cut off by Dr. Higgs

"We have you listed as next of kin. That is why I asked you how you knew Lizzie. Do you know who Richard Cristoff is?"

"Yeah he is her step-dad and the SOB that did this. Why?"

"He came in here about five minutes before I called Lizzie to a room looking for her. I told him you were here and he left. In a hurry I might add." She said

"That ass-hole came looking for her. I'll be right back I have a call to make." I said as I walked away and took out my phone. I dialed the number I knew well and waited for him to answer….

"Cragen"

"Don, its Olivia. We have a case"

"What do you mean 'we have a case… you are on vacation so how would you know anything about a case?"

"Because Lizzie came to me."

"I am guessing Lizzie would be the Vic." He said with an agitated tone.

"Not just the Vic. Sir, it is Elliot's daughter Lizzie. The Perp is Richard Cristoff. Kathy's new husband. You need to get a team over to Elliot's old place and pick him up on rape, abuse and attempted murder."

"Ok slow down Liv. On what grounds are the charges?"

"Well for one she has bruises all over her body"

"And the attempted murder?"

"A huge bruise around her neck. You have to go get him. I think he is gonna try and skip town. He came in here about 45 minutes ago looking for her and when he found out I was here he took off."

"Ok I'll send Munch and Fin to go get him. I'll be down there in a half hour."

"See you then. I have to go, she wants me in the room while they do the kit. I'll see you soon." I hung up and went into Lizzie's room. She was lying down so I walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"I called my boss. He is having Munch and Fin go get him. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"I'm umm… sorry for what happened to you."

"I sorry to, I got past it though and so will you." The door opened and the doctor came in

"Let's get this over with." Lizzie says. She looks over at me and I grab her hand tears slowly slip from her eyes… and mine.

A.N: Ok so there is chapter 1 Please review. I need 5 before I will continue…thanks Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU, and its characters.

Summery: Maureen and Kathleen are at college, out of state… Elliot is on a vacation, to see them… Olivia is also on a vacation…at her apartment…lol anyhow, Kathy is away for work leaving Dickie and Lizzie in her new husbands care.

A.N. WOW! I have gotten more reviews in one chapter then in 5 chapters of "Missing" a Third Watch/L&O SVU crossover. Thank you so much.

I just want to say that most of the questions will be answered this chapter and might bring more to the surface. I will try to answer them ASAP. Now on with chapter 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done with the rape kit Olivia and Dr. Higgs went back into the hall to talk while Lizzie got dressed.

"She was definitely raped. On top of the bruising around the wrists and neck, her inner thighs and vaginal area are also bruised. From what I can tell this has been going on a few days at least. I sent the blood work off and it should be back soon. I found fluids on her and the cloths you brought in. I am having the lab cross match and check the data base for a match. If you can get me a sample from her step-dad I can cross it to that also."

"Ok I'll see what I can do. I am gonna go back in by her. Let me know what you find out as soon as you can" Olivia said as she and the doctor walked away in different directions.

When Olivia got back to Lizzie's room she thought she heard talking from the other side of the door. She couldn't see into the room because the blinds were all closed so she put her hand on her weapon and slowly opened the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from her you son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia yelled as she pulled out her gun. It only took two seconds for him to put Lizzie into a chock-hold and put a gun to her head.

"Now, now I don't think you want to do that. Put down your gun or I'll shoot her." The man yelled as he tightened his grip on Lizzie.

"Just let her go and we can talk." Olivia said trying to stay calm.

"Nope sorry she is my ticket out of here I can't let her go. Now put down the gun." He said as he jabbed the gun into her forehead.

"Richard please stop this" Lizzie pleaded trying not to cry. "Its over I'm not your toy anymore." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"That's where you're wrong. As long as I am alive you will be MINE. Now detective Benson, I will NOT tell you again. Put the gun down now." Richard said and then pulled back the hammer on the gun. Lizzie's eyes were pleading to do as she was told because she knew Richard enough to know when he was lying of not, and he was not lying.

"Ok I'll put it down. I'm gonna put it on the bed and back away. Is that ok?" Olivia asked as she took a steep toward us.

"Yeah put it down and the go close and lock the door. Then I want you to sit in that chair" he pointed to a chair that was not to far from the bed. She did what he said and then sat down. Her eyes never leaving Lizzie.

"Now say goodbye detective." He said the pulled the trigger. 'BANG!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie shot up, sweat rolling down her face. "Honey calm down it was just a bad dream. Everything is ok. I'm here." Olivia said as she pulled Lizzie into a hug, rocking her back and forth.

"It felt so real. Richard was here and he shot you. And he mad me watch you die." Lizzie said, gripping tighter to Olivia.

"I'm right here, I'm safe and so are you. I am NOT going to let anything happen to you." Olivia said. Then the door opened. Cragen walked in and said "Liv, I need to talk to you" and the walked back out of the room.

"I'll be right back, try and rest." Olivia says and walks out of the room.

IN THE HALL

"Hi" Liv said as she walks up to Cragen.

"Liv, sit down" Cragen says, motioning to a chair. They sat down and then he continued. "When Munch and Fin got to the house it was empty. He was gone but he left a note…for you."

"What did it say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Don, I need to know."

"Ok, it said… _Detective Benson, Lizzie fucked up coming to you, and she WILL pay for it. You can't keep her safe forever. I will do Whatever it takes to get her, even if it means the end of you. Watch you're back Detective. Richard." _When Cragen was done telling her what it said he could see the anger in her eyes.

"So that ass-hole is still out there and he has it out for Lizzie." She stated anger evident in her voice.

"And apparently has it out for you to. I want you to have detail till we get this pig." Said Cragen with concern.

"I don't need any detail. I can handle myself."

"And I don't doubt you but if Lizzie is staying with you do you really want to take that chance?" Cragen knew she would never risk Lizzie.

"Fine but they don't step one toe in _MY _apartment." Cragen was surprised how fast she gave in but was glad at the same time.

"Deal, I have to go. I'll call you later if we get a lead. Your detail will be here in less then an hour. Be careful Liv, I don't want you hurt." And with that Cragen left. As Olivia stood up the doctor walked over.

"The results are back…"

A.N. so that is what I am leaving it at. I know it is short but I really wanted to update. I am so surprised with all the reviews. Thank you so much. I need to be at 20 reviews to update and if it is anything like yesterday I will need till Thursday to update. Thanks

Nikki

Now you have a few choices to choose from…

A. Lizzie is healthy

B. she has an STD

C. she is pregnant

And also I would like suggestions. I will try to put them in to the story

Nikki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

Summery: Maureen and Kathleen are at college, out of state… Elliot is on a vacation, to see them… Olivia is also on a vacation…at her apartment…lol anyhow, Kathy is away for work leaving Dickie and Lizzie in her new husbands care.

A.N. WOW! I have gotten more reviews in one chapter then in 5 chapters of "Missing" a Third Watch/L&O SVU crossover. Thank you so much.

I just want to say that most of the questions will be answered this chapter and might bring more to the surface. I will try to answer them ASAP. Now on with chapter 3.

After reading my reviews I have decided that I will make her…wait I cant tell you, you have to read it…lol…also I am going to try to take advice I have gotten. We'll see how it goes. One last thing, I am really sorry about my spelling. It is all my spell-check's fault…lol…Now on with chapter 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

'Damn-it, there are cops all over the place. Where am I supposed to go? I barley got out of the house before the cops got here. I wonder if Olivia got her message yet, it should throw them off a little bit, thinking I am after Lizzie even though it is really Olivia that I am pissed at. Olivia is the one that ruined Kathy's life and now mine to. She has to pay.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

"The results are back; Lizzie has no STD's and is not pregnant. She does have to come back in 6 weeks to be safe but it looks good. The fluids that were found on Lizzie, as well as the cloths were a match to a James Pringle. I don't know how much of a help that is but that is all I know." Dr. Higgs said. I am almost 100 sure my face went white as soon as she said his name. How could he be out of jail? He got 30 years and parole in 25.

"Are you ok Detective?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok, excuse me." I have to call Cragen, but how can I tell him? I didn't want anyone to know that I was raped and now everyone will know. Here it goes. I dial the number…ring…ring…

"Cragen"

"It's me, our perp has an alias, of I should say is an alias. Richard Kyal is James Pringle. He was arrested in '86 for rape and attempted murder. He was sentenced to 30 years parole at 25. I guess he got out a lot sooner" my voice was shaky even though I tried to sound professional.

"How do you know all this Liv?" he sounded worried.

"I'll explain when I bring Lizzie in for a statement. I got to go." And with that I hung up the phone. I walked back into the hospital and down the hall stopping out side Lizzie's door to make sure I was composed enough not to worry her. When I am satisfied I open the door and go in.

"Hey I got some good news, the doctor said you are perfectly healthy and you know what that means?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" she asks. I can tell that she is happy.

"It means we can dump this joint. You hungry? I know I am."

"Yeah I kinda am." Lizzie answers and I am glad she wants to go eat because she looks like she has lost weight.

"Ok lets go" we walk out and to my car when we get in I ask "so what you feel like havin?"

"Well I was kinda thinking we could get pizza if that's ok"

"You read my mind. What do you like on it?"

"Anything, except anchovies." She makes a face and I nod, pull out my phone and order.

"Can I ask you something?" she nods "When you were having your nightmare you said 'I'm not your toy anymore' is that what he called you?" she nodded and I sigh. When she looks at me I can't help but wonder what she is thinking. "Penny for your thoughts"

"Well I think I should call my dad but I don't know how to tell him"

"Well there are a few things that you can do… one is you can let me tell him, two you or I can tell him he needs to come home then tell him when he gets here, or three you can tell him and I will help you figure out how to tell him. It's up to you but I am here no matter what."

"Thank you Liv for everything. You don't have to do any of this and I really appreciate it."

"Your right Lizzie, I don't _Have_ to do this, I _Want_ to do this. I care about you and your sisters and even Dickie." She smiles and I can tell she is starting to feel a little better.

"Is there really any easy way to tell him?"

"No, not really."

"So I should just tell him?"

"Yeah, it would probably be the easiest way" I pull the car into a spot outside my apartment.

"Ok, can we call him when we get up stairs?"

"Sure lets go." We get out and head towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

'Just like I thought, she is staying with that bitch. But such a beautiful bitch she is. It should make our reunion fun though.' I watch as Olivia and Lizzie walk from Olivia's car to the door and enter. When I can't see them anymore I start my car and drive away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

When we walk into the apartment Olivia motions for me to sit down.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find the number to call your dad."

"Ok, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, you know where it is." I got up and walked into the bathroom. 'How am I gonna tell him? Should I just tell him I was raped and explain when he gets home or should I tell him everything on the phone?'

"Lizzie are you ok?" I hear Liv and turn my head toward the door, then look at my watch and notice that I have been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes.

"Umm, yeah I'll be right out."

"Ok, take your time." I take a few deep breaths to try and calm down, and then I open the bathroom door and walk to the living room. Olivia is sitting on the couch and I sit next to her.

"Ready to do this?"

"As ready as I can be" she nods and places her hand on my back. After she dials the number she hands me the phone I take a deep breath and let it out as the phone rings.

_RING..._

_RING..._

"Stabler"

"Daddy I have to tell you something…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Ok so there it is. I want to thank everyone who reviewed…

lionessLeo

diguised-personality

hunt

Manhattan SVU

StablerGirl4Eva

Emily Sim

Brittany

Mrs. Detective Billy Martin

Tankbbg

SouthrnBelle

toniboni3

Charles

KaydenceRei

Caia

Angie

Eleanor J.

Nicole

Shawnee89

Obrn

Katherine Night

Rox88

Juicy Fruit Girl

So thanks everyone. I wanted to ask… do you like it better in first or third person? I am gonna try to update one more time before the Olympics start then it will probably take two or so days. I don't wanna promise anything though. I need 40 reviews. Maybe less, We'll see

Nikki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

Summery: Maureen and Kathleen are at college, out of state… Elliot is on a vacation, to see them… Olivia is also on a vacation…at her apartment…lol anyhow, Kathy is away for work leaving Dickie and Lizzie in her new husbands care.

A.N. WOW! I have gotten like 4x more reviews in this then in "Missing" a Third Watch/L&O SVU crossover. Thank you so much. On with chapter 4.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

"_Daddy I have to tell you something"_

"Honey, what is it? Are you ok? What about Dickie?"

"No Dickie is fine daddy."

"Then what is it?" why can't he just stop? I just want to get this over with.

"Daddy I was…umm…I can't do this Liv I…you have to tell him …Please." I hand the phone to Olivia and run to the bathroom. I don't want to hear her say it, it will make it real, but it is real, why me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

"…_Liv I…you have to tell him…Please." _ Lizzie hands me the phone and I watch her run to the bathroom. 'Should I follow her? How am I supposed to tell him?"

"OLIVIA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's POV

"_Daddy I was…umm…I can't do this Liv I…you have to tell him …Please." _Liv? What is Lizzie doing at Olivia's house? What is going on?"

"Lizzie?" no answer. "Elizabeth?" still nothing, "Liv?" nothing. "OLIVIA"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Elliot." Finally.

"What the HELL is going on? Why is Lizzie at your house and more importantly why is she calling me saying she has something to tell me, and then saying that she can't and then asking you to tell me. So tell me what is going on?"

"Elliot, Lizzie came over here earlier today hysterical. When she calmed down she asked for my help, I asked her what was wrong and she said that she was raped. Elliot I'm so sorry." Raped…Lizzie was raped. My baby girl was raped. I'm gonna kill the SOB that did this.

"Let me talk to her"

"Elliot, you need to calm down. Lizzie needs you as a dad right now, not a detective."

"Damn-it Olivia, let me talk to _my _daughter, NOW!"

"I will as soon as you calm down, Elliot, she is really scared and her hearing you like this will not help. Please calm down."

"I am calm" I say through gritted teeth even though I know full-well that she is right. After I take a few deep breaths I try again. "Olivia, please let me talk to Lizzie" I make sure I sound as calm as I can.

"Alright, hold on let me go get her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

After I set down the phone I walk to the bathroom door and knock.

"Lizzie, you dad wants to talk to you."

"Is he mad that I didn't tell him?"

"Of course not, but he is worried about, will you come out and talk to him?" I wait a minute or so and right before I say something I here the door unlock and it opens. We walk over to the couch and I hand Lizzie the phone.

"Daddy"

"I'm right here. Lizzie are you ok?"

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll be there in about 8-9 hours, until then I want you to go home and…"

"NO! I can't go there." I look at Lizzie from where I am standing in the kitchen, and I see that her domineer has changed. She went from a little girl that scared to terrified in 2 seconds.

"Why can't you go home honey?"

"I just can't" she yells and hangs up the phone. I put down my pop and run into the living room, Wrapping my arms around the crying, shaking Lizzie. I think of anything I can to try and calm her down. The only thing that comes to mind is singing. I hate to sing. But I know the perfect song so here it goes…

_He called her on the phone  
From a lonely cold hotel room.  
Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.  
A little vice came on the phone  
Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind:  
_

I can here her breathing and shaking slow down.

_**Chorus:**  
I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,   
I'm your imaginary friend.  
And I know that I'm in your prayers,  
I'm already there. _

I here the phone ring but I ignore it.

_She got back on the phone  
Said, "I really miss you darlin'.  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right.  
Wish I was in your arms,  
Lyin' right there beside you.  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight.  
And I'll gently kiss your lips,  
Touch you with my fingertips.  
So turn out the light and close your eyes, _

_I'm already there,  
Donut make a sound.  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there to the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
I'm already there _

_We may be a thousand miles apart,  
But I'll be with you wherever you are. _

_I'm already there,  
Take a look around.  
I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind,   
And I'll be there to the end.  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
I'm already there.  
I'm already there._

After the song I look down and see that Lizzie fell asleep so I lay her down and walk to my room to call Elliot back. After I dial it rings 1 time.

"Lizzie!"

"No El it's me. What did you say that made her so upset?"

"I just told her to go home and she yelled the she can't go home, then I asked her why and she said she just can't and she hung up on me."

"El, I know you meant well but she can not go back to Kathy's house."

"Why not? Is that where it happened?"

"Yes, but more because of by who. Elliot, Richard is the guy that did this." I can't believe I just referred to him as a guy.

"Olivia?" I here Lizzie call.

"I'll be right there, Lizzie. Elliot, you need to get here soon I have to go, bye." I didn't give him a chance to reply. I hung up and walked into the living room.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, can we talk about what happened?

"Sure, I want you to know one thing first. If you tell me you still have to tell Munch and Fin… but you can tell me as a friend if you want"

"I know I still have to tell them but I really want to talk about it."

"Ok when ever you're ready then"

"It started four days ago…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: I know it is short but I wanted to get it up. OLYMPIC'S TO NIGHT! YEY. Anyhow. Ill try and update this weekend. Thanks for the reviews. And I just want to say I need 50 to update…. So hit the little button and REVIEW!

Nikki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

A.N: Hey it's Nikki, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and I am gonna answer a few questions… and if not here (in my A.N.) then in this chapter… I know I said that before but I mean it this time…

Angie: I promise I will have some Munch and Fin…just not yet.

KanydenceRei: The name of the song is "I'm Already There" by LoneStar

Well I think the rest should be answered during this chapter…if you think of any others feel free to ask…

This is a pretty detailed chapter of what happened to Lizzie and why. So don't read it if you don't want to know. It you want I can send you a summery of everything accept the bad stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

"_Ok when ever you're ready then"_

"_It started four days ago _the night my mom left town, Richard came home that night, drunk, and I was asleep. He came into my room and woke me up, saying it was time was time to make him happy since _she _ruined his life. She told me she was leaving for work and would be back in a few days but I got a letter yesterday, she said she was not coming home. I think that is what he meant when he said 'she ruined his life." When I saw him he was sitting on the edge of my bed, naked. I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back toward him." Lizzie said wrapping a blanket around her. I can't help but think back to the night and how he said the same thing to me. 'Was he talking about me when he said 'she ruined his life'?

"It's ok Liz, take your time"

"After he grabbed me he threw on my bed and he grabbed my arms with one hand and held them over my head. Then he put the other over my mouth so I couldn't scream. After that he whispered 'if you scream I'll kill you.' When he pulled his hand away from my mouth I didn't make a sound. Then he moved one of my hands to his… and made me touch it. He kept moving my hand faster till he came on me." By now Lizzie was fighting back tears.

"Lizzie you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do"

"Ok"

"He started touching me and saying 'this will be just like with her' over and over. I was crying so hard. Then he put tape over my mouth and spread my legs so he was in between them, I kept saying no and stop, then he slapped me and told me to shut up. Hr kept hitting me until I listened to him. Then he pulled down my underwear and said "ready for me sweet pea?" I shook my head no and he said "to bad" then he pushed it in as hard as he could. It hurt so bad, I screamed, I know he said not to but I just hurt so bad. He put his hands on my hips and started going in and out. The faster he went the more it hurt. I kept screaming because it hurt so much. I just wanted it to be over. I wanted him to leave." Lizzie was sobbing now. I had tears in my eyes. When she told me he called her 'sweet pea' I knew he was talking about me. What he did to her was exactly what he did to me… the only thing different is after he was done he kissed my forehead and said 'sleep tight"

"I lost track of time but it felt like forever. When he was don't he said…"

"Sleep tight" I mumbled under my breath but I guess she herd me.

"How did you know that?" fuck, me and my big mouth.

"Lizzie there is no easy way to say this. I was raped by the same person as you. His name is not Richard, its James. He was supposed to still be in jail but I guess he is out on parole."

"But how? I mean if he is on parole how could he change his name? Was he talking about you when he said 'this will be just like with her' and 'she ruined his life'?"

"I think he might have been. I'm so sorry Lizzie. I should have stopped him."

"You didn't know Olivia there is nothing you could have done. You said he was supposed to still be in jail so how could you know?" she is right but I feel so guilty. Lizzie and I both jump when my phone rings.

"Benson"

"Hi sweet pea, did you get my note?"

"How did you get this number? What do you want?"

"Now now, did you forget what I taught you? I must say you and Lizzie look so beautiful."

"Lizzie is not here so stop playing games."

"Don't lie Sweep pea, you should know it only gets you into more trouble."

"I'm not lying"

"Oh yes you are. I can prove it. She is sitting on your black couch wrapped in your red, blue and purple blanket. Her hair is up in a messy pony tail. Oh yeah and she just wiped her nose." He was right, right down to her just wiping her nose. "Don't look so surprised, Olivia. And I must say you caught on quickly when it came to all the similarities. I was rather impressed." I motioned for Lizzie to go to the bathroom. After she is out of the room I say,

"What do you want?"

"You" and there is a knock at the door…

A.N; so there is chapter 5 I will try to update by Tuesday. Sorry this chapter is short but I had to stop there. I just want to say Elliot will be here soon! And I will also involve Munch and Fin more in up coming chapters. One last thing… I need 65 reviews to update so hit the little button at the bottom of the page

Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What do you want?"_

"_You" and there is a knock at the door…_the phone went dead and there was another knock, this time someone spoke…

"Detective Benson, My name is Officer Tony Rodriguez. I am one of the Officers for you detail." Olivia let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Just a second" she called. Olivia put down the phone and went to get Lizzie. Then she and Lizzie walked to the door and Olivia opened it.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself and see if there was anyone that was aloud to come to see you, other the Capt. Craren, and Det. Munch and Fin."

"Well not you did… and as for people aloud up other then them, only Elliot Stabler, he is my partner and this is his daughter. Oh and we should have a pizza here soon so when it comes here is the money" she pulled out a twenty and hands it to him, "give him this and tell him to keep the change. And bring it up, thanks" she says and closes the door.

"Lizzie sit down ill be right back" Olivia said. She went and made sure all the windows were closed and locked and then made sure all the curtains were closed.

"Liv what's going on? How called?

"It's nothing I just want to be safe" Olivia lied. 'I don't see the point in scaring Lizzie more then she already is' Olivia thought.

"Then why did you close the curtains? It was Richard (James) that called wasn't it?"

"Yea Lizzie it was Richard (James), he told me what you were doing and wearing so I closed them. I want to make sure he can't see us." What they did not know was that Richard could see them because while they were still at the hospital he went to Olivia's apartment and put cameras and microphones around it, in _ALL_ the rooms.

"So he saw me?" Lizzie said in a shaky voice.

"Yea that is why I closed the curtains."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

After I told Lizzie about the call I realized how frazzled she was. I have to get her mind off of this, at least until we go to make her statement. God I hope we can wait until Elliot gets here for more reasons then one. I don't want to tell the squad that I was raped but there is no way around it so at least if I can wait till he gets here I only have to tell it one time.

"Hey lets watch a movie. I got a bunch in the spare room."

"Ok. That sounds good."

"Let's go pick one" I say as we start to walk to the spare bedroom. I stop when I here a knock at the door.

"Detective Benson, Your pizza is here"

"I'll be right there, you start to pick" Lizzie nods and I walk toward the front door. When I open it I see Officer Rodriguez standing there with my pizza in hand.

"Thanks, I'll take that" I say as I take the pizza and start to close the door.

"Olivia?" did he just call me by my first name?

"It's Detective Benson and yes?"

"I was just umm…wondering if I could come in."

"No you can't. But I can have you taken off my detail if you don't understand that this is my apartment and I do not…I repeat do NOT want you or your partner in my apartment."

"Ok I'm sorry I asked" he said. Then he turned and started to walk away. He thought he was out of ear shot but was wrong "bitch" he said and I just shook my head and shout the door. When I turned around I saw Lizzie standing about five feet away.

"Hey did you pick a movie" I ask as I walk toward the couch and set the pizza on the coffee table. "Want a pop?"

"Umm sure"

"So did you pick a movie?"

"Well I can't decide. I was thinking either "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" or "Wrong Turn" I wanted to see both" I am kind of surprised by the difference in movies. A chick flick or a horror.

"It's up to you but I just want to tell you that Wrong Turn is really graphic" and that is no lie. When I first saw it I almost lost my lunch.

"Wrong Turn it is" she says with what looks like a hit of a smile.

"Wrong Turn it is" I repeat. "Oh one thing before we get into the movie, do you have cloths to change into?"

"Yea I grabbed some, that's mostly what is in my book bag."

"Ok, do you want to change because I know these jeans I'm in are really starting to get uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, can I use the spare bedroom?"

"Sure, if you want you can sleep there tonight 'cause I don't think your dad will get here before the morning"

"Ok, thanks. I'll be right back" and with that Lizzie walked out of the living room and into the extra bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

As I watch Lizzie make her way to the spare bedroom and Olivia to her room, to change, I feel myself start it get erect and decide that I will make my move soon. As I watch them, mainly Olivia, change I get harder. Wrong turn, yes they both made a wrong turn and were going to pay for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's POV

I was already packing when Olivia called me back after Lizzie hung up on me. Richard, I am going to kill him. I look at the clock in the car and see that I have been driving for an hour. I left Kathleen's apartment around 4 and it was now 513 pm if I keep up this pace I should be there by midnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third person)

After Olivia and Lizzie changed they sat down and Olivia put in the movie.

"So how's the pizza?" Olivia asks when she notices that Lizzie took a piece.

"It's good"

"Good, last time I got it, it sucked but I called and complained so they must have been careful." Olivia smiles and Lizzie lets a small grin show. "Lets get this movie started, what do you say?" Lizzie nods and Olivia hits play, sits down and grabs a slice of pizza. As they watch the movie, Lizzie grabs the blanket she had earlier, and wraps it around herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

As they watch the movie I go over my plan one more time. When I am satisfied that it is flawless I grab my keys, badge (a fake), gun, and bag that has handcuffs (four sets), rope, tape, condoms, and a knife, then I walk out the door. As I drive to my destination I look at my watch, 6:30, yes the time seams good. By the time he gets here we will be long gone, or not. I can't decide. Either way I have it covered so no worries. I pull up to the building and get out, walking up to the body guards that were put here to protect them.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" one of them says as I walk into the lobby.

"Yes, my name in Elliot Stabler…"

A.N: ok so there is chapter 6. What do you think? Ideas, advise and input is greatly accepted…thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming…PLEASE! I know I said I would have it up by Tuesday but I had a little writers block. So sorry and I will try not to let it happen again…anyhow I need 85 reviews to update and I will Try to have it up by Friday.

Nikki


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

"_Excuse me sir, can I help you?" one of them says as I walk into the lobby._

"_Yes, my name in Elliot Stabler…_My daughter is her with my partner, Detective Benson"_  
_

"Do you have any ID on you, just to be safe?"

"Yes, is my badge enough?" I take out the badge I made with Elliot's numbers on it.

"That will be fine, thank you and I am sorry for the in convince Detective Stabler."

"It is no problem at all, now if you'll excuse me I would like to go see my Daughter" I can't believe how stupid they are.

"Right, it was nice to meet you."

"Yea" I say as I walk away, toward the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

The movie is almost half over and I was now sharing the blanket with Liv. Boy and she was right, this movie is gross. Olivia gets up and goes toward the bathroom, while I continue to watch the movie. I jump when I hear a knock at the door.

"Liv, there is someone at the door, do you want me to get it?"

"Um, yea it is probably that annoying Officer again, tell him I'll be right there"

"Ok" I say and walk to the front door. When I open it I freeze. There he is standing in front of me, a gun pointed at my head. When I am about to scream he grabs me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. My feet were off the floor and I could not breathe.

"Hi Lizzie, don't do anything stupid, like scream" Richard said as he set me down and put me in a chock hold, as he made sure the door was locked. Then we just stood there waiting for Olivia to come out of the bathroom. When she saw him she went for her gun, on her hip, but Richard said,

"I wouldn't do that sweet pea, you wouldn't want my finger to slip would you?" I felt him put a gun to my head and a tear slipped down my cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

When I walked back into the living room I was it. James (Richard) holding Lizzie in a chock hold. As I went for my gun he said,

"I wouldn't do that sweet pea, you wouldn't want my finger to slip would you?" I saw him put a gun to her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. I moved my hand away from my gun and saw him smirk.

"Smart move, now put your hands up and come here." I did what he said in hopes of getting Lizzie out of here. When I was about 3 feet away I stopped. "Now turn around" again I listened, I herd a zipper and thought the worst. Then I felt it, cold metal, that I immediately knew were handcuffs. First my left hand then my right were roughly pulled down and put behind my back. Then he runs his hand over my butt and around to my gun, taking it, then pushing my down. I got myself sitting in time to see him handcuffing Lizzie. She was shaking and had her eyes closed. He pushed her down next to me and see her wince in pain as her head hits the floor.

"Let her go, it's me you _want."_ I plead.

"You are wrong there. I _WANT_ you both."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch's POV

I can't believe that Elliot's daughter was raped. I want to kill this bastard.

"John, I found something on James Pringle, and Liv was right, he was put in Rikers in '86 for rape and attempted murder. He was sentenced to 30 years parole at 25. I am looking through the file now to try and find the name of the first victim and…" Fin stopped there and looked in shock.

"And what?"

"Um… according to this the first victim was Olivia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

"Let her go, it's me you _want."_

"You are wrong there. I _WANT_ you both." I look into her pleading eyes and see anger, rage, and hate. I walk over to Lizzie and grab her by the hair. "Get up slut" I pull her up to her feet and walked her to the couch. Then I went to my bag and took out the condoms and knife. I set the condoms on the coffee table, in plain sight of both Lizzie and Olivia. I saw that look, the look of fear, the same look she got when I threatened to go after the 5 year old she was baby sitting, Olivia always cared about kids even if it meant giving her self up.

"So Lizzie, how does it feel to know that Olivia lied to you?" I smirked when I saw her eyes, thinking, wondering if she should believe me.

"That's not true, she didn't lie to me, you lied to me." I was surprised that she stood up for herself and Olivia, but she was more surprised when her gut was met by my fist, it knocked the wind out of her as she collapsed on the couch.

"Don't touch her!" Olivia yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"What are you gonna do sweet pea? How can you fight me when you are cuffed like a criminal?" I took a step towards her trying to frighten her, to my surprise she stood her ground. I took another step. Then another, she never mover or even flinched when my breath was on her face, inches apart, I grab her hair and pull her in to close the gab, roughly kissing her, probing my tongue in and out of her mouth. Then I felt it, a sharp pain on my tongue.

"You bit me you bitch" I yell as I push her to the floor, her head colliding with the corner of the coffee table, she let out a yelp and I heard Lizzie yell,

"OLIVIA! Olivia, are you ok?" she asked as she made her way toward her, I sat down watching her try to help. I got up and undid their cuffs, then I sat back down thinking 'well this will sure slow things down'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

As my head makes contact with the table I yelp, then I hear Lizzie scream my name. My world is spinning, I fight to keep my eyes open not knowing what could or would happen if I closed them. I feel the cuffs being taken off and then Lizzie's arms are wrapped around me. The last thing I remember was being drug into what I could only think was my bedroom. Then it all went black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin's POV

I couldn't believe it, I read it over 5 times before I heard Munch say,

"And what?"

"Um… according to this the first victim was Olivia." I saw a look of shock on his face. The next thought was 'does Cragen know?' as if Munch read my mind he asked,

"Do you think Cap. knows?"

"Let's find out" I was still I shock that she kept this from John, me, and who knows who else…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: hey sorry it is up sp late/early, but I was really busy, so what do you think? I am trying to put Munch, Fin, and Elliot in it more…lets go 90 reviews till I update… and/or till Monday, I'll try at least…ok so there it is, chapter 7.

Please push the little button and Review, it makes my day!

Nikki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin's POV

"Let's find out" I was still I shock that she kept this from John, me, and who knows who else. We walked into Cragen's Office and I tossed the file towards him.

"Did you know about this?" I ask

"Would you like to tell me what _this _is?"

"Read it" he opens the file and look at it.

"What am I looking for exactly?"

"So you don't know about this?"

"No, what is it? Is it the file on Lizzie's rapist?"

"And Liv's" I hear John mumble.

"What was that John?"

"I said and Liv's" Cragen looked at me then to the file, to where it said who the victim was. When he saw it he dropped the file on his desk, looking dumb-founded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

When Richard grabbed Olivia and pulled her to her room I got scared. He laid her down and grabbed her left hand to the headboard. Then her grabbed my left hand and cuffed it to her right hand. He pushed me on the bed then said,

"Stay here, when she wakes up call me, and if I find out she was awake and you didn't call me, you'll be sorry to say the least". I nodded my head and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. After he left I laid back and cried my self to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's POV

After I shut the bedroom door, to the room holding _my girls_ I walk into the kitchen and grab a pop out of the fridge. I took a glance at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 8 o'clock. With nothing to do until Olivia wakes up I go into the living room to watch some TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

As I came back to the real world I tried to remember what happened, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Lizzie? Where is she? I try to get up but find that I can't because I am cuffed to my bed and…I look to my right and see Lizzie. She looks Lifeless and I start to panic. When I see the steady rise and fall of her chest I sigh in relief. I am even more at ease that we are both still fully clothed. I whisper her name and she stirs, then looks at me, fear obvious in her eyes.

"Liv, your awake" she sounds almost sad, but in a whisper.

"Yea, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I match her tone.

"No, I'm ok. I am supposed to tell him when you wake up but what if he…" she didn't have to say it I knew what she meant. By now I managed to get her into a semi hug. I look over to the clock and see it is 10:53, Elliot would be here soon.

"What did he say after he brought us in here?"

"He said stay here, like I could go anywhere, when you wake up call him, and if he finds out you was awake and I didn't call him, I'll be sorry to say the least"

"Then you have to tell him I am awake. Your dad will be here soon and then you will be safe"

You mean _We _ill be safe." No you will be safe. There is no way he will let me go, I will be lucky if I can get her go

"Yea" I agree not wanting to scare her more "now you have to tell him I am awake"

"Ok" she says as she nods her head and I kiss her on the crown of the head. "Ri…Richard" she calls.

"It will be ok" I whisper to her right before Richard comes in the room.

"Well if it ain't sleeping beauty" he says with a smirk. "So now that you are awake it is time to get the party started"

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asks

"How about I show you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elliot's POV

I have been driving 7 hours now and am almost there… I have made it back an hour faster then I have ever before. I turn down the last street and can see the apartment. As I slow to a stop I take a hug breath and get out. When I walk up to the Apartment I see the protective detail. When I go in and approach them one asks,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes I am her to see Olivia Benson and Elizabeth Stabler"

"And you would be?"

"I am Elliot Stabler, Olivia is my partner and Lizzie is my daughter"

"That's funny because Elliot Stabler got here at around 6:30 and has not left… also he looked nothing like you."

"WHAT?" I yelled and started toward the stairs, I had to get up there. The only person that would pretend to be me was…Richard. I feel one of the uni's grab me.

"Look call my captain hold me here but one of you get your ass up there and get them down here. I think they are in danger." They called cagen and he said he would be here in 20 minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

"How about I show you" he walked out of the room and came back 5 minutes later with rope and tape in one hand, and the knife and condoms in the other. He had the gun tucker in his pants so that all you could see was the butt of it. He set the stuff down on top of Olivia's stomach. He grabbed the tape and ripped off a piece. He put it over Olivia's mouth and then slapped her. Then he uncuffed my hand from Olivia and then stood me up. Next he cuffed both hands behind my back and pushed me on my stomach by her feet.

"Now correct me if I am wrong but I told you to call me as soon as she was awake and it took you almost 15 to call me. So I think I will start out with making you sorry then we'll go from there." He took the tape again and this time wrapped it around my ankles. He picked me up and set me in a chair that was not far from the bed. He walked back to Olivia and cuffed her other hand to the bed. He picked up the knife and walked back over to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's POV

It had been about 15 minutes when Cragen, Munch and, Fin walked in. their faces dropped when they saw me.

"Let him go, that is Elliot." The guy let me go and I walked up to them.

"We have to get in there. I think it is Richard that said he was me"

"James, his name is James. And yes we do need to get in there but we have to wait for SWAT."

"Like hell we do. My daughter and Partner and in there with a rapist, Lizzie's rapist"

"Elliot, he is not Just Lizzie's rapist and we think that he is after Liv more the Lizzie."

"Why would he be after Liv? Cause she helped Lizzie?"

"No cause she…he was convicted of rape and attempted murder in '86."

"So what does it have to do… oh my god, he raped oivia? My mind was racing. Why didn't she tell me? "How long have you known?"

"About 2 hours. She never told any of us."

"We have to get up there. You can wait but I am not."

"Elliot…" but it was too late I was already half way up the stairs. I could here them calling for me but I ignored them and kept going. When I got to her floor I stopped and realized that I would not have backup. I walked down the hall, quickly but quietly. When I reached the door I found it unlocked. I opened it and walked in. I found the room a mess. The table was moved about three feet from where it normally at. I wanted to call her name but knew that it blow my cover. I walked slowly, careful not to hit anything. Then I saw her. Cuffed to her own bed, struggling to get free. I looked over to where her eyes were set and saw him tracing my daughter's body with a knife. Licking her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Get away from her you scumbag" I yelled as I moved into the doorway.

"Ahh Elliot, nice of you to join our party."

"Let her go, _NOW_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

As oonas I heard his voice my head snapped to look at him. God his timing is good. I looked back to Lizzie. Her eyes met mine and I saw total fear. She was shaking and having trouble breathing because the tape was still over her mouth and her nose was very stuffy from crying. She took in a shaky breath then looked back to her dad, the man I love but would never tell. Richard grabbed Lizzie and but her in a choke hold. I saw Elliot ready to move when Richard moved the knife into view, to Lizzie's side, right below her rib cage. Richard tightened the grip on Lizzie and I could see her struggling to stay awake. He tightened more and that did it, she went limp. He gave a small laugh and started toward me, pulling Lizzie with him.

"Now, since you got here sooner then I expected I have to change my plans a little which means you have a choice. One, I rape Lizzie again and kill Olivia. Two I rape them both and neither die. Three I rape Olivia and kill Lizzie. Or I leave Lizzie alone and rape and kill Olivia… your choice. You have 2 minutes to choose." When he was giving the choices I shook my head no till he got to the last one, not because of what he would do to me but what he would do to Lizzie. Elliot noticed because when I didn't shake my head to the last choice he did.

"How about you let them go and I beat the shit out of you"

"Nope wrong choice. Sit down" he said and motioned to the chair. When Elliot didn't move he jabbed the knife into Lizzie's side to make a point. He didn't cut her but it made Elliot move. He sat down and then Richard laid Lizzie down next to me. He then crawled on top of me and started to rub his hand up and down my sides, and over my breasts. I closed my eyes and he slapped me.

"You know how this works sweet pea." I open my eyes and pray that this will all end soon. He uses the knife to cut my top and then my bra, he traces it along my stomach.

"Say good bye detective" and in one swift motion he stabs me. Once, twice three times. Then I hear a gun shot. I feel the pain get worse as Richard collapses on me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

I felt him next to me and I looked to my left in time to see him stab Olivia. Once, twice three times. Then I hear a loud pop and he stops. I see dad run up to us and push him to the ground. He grabs the keys to the cuffs and UN does mine then Liv's, he takes off the tape from her mouth and I did the same. I untied my feet and kneeled next to her. There was so much blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's POV

As Lizzie kneels next to Liv I take off my shirt and press it to Olivia's stomach.

"Hey, hang in there. Help is on the way."

"I…I'm sorr…sorry Liz…zie"

"No your not. You don't say that. You are gonna be fine. I need you Olivia. I can't make it through this without you." I am surprised by how mature Lizzie sounds and even more so by her tone. Any other day I would have been pissed but now…now it was a good thing.

"We both need you"

"I…need yo…you t…t…to. El I'm…c…cold"

"NO stay awake Olivia. You need to stay awake" she eyes started to close again and I had to tell her. I had to tell her how I felt. To give her a reason to fight.

"Olivia you have to stay awake for me, for Lizzie. We both need you. We both Love you. I love you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: ok so it stops there. I really need to stop telling you when I will update cause I never get it up that day and I am really sorry about that. Anyhow thank you fro all the reviews. Let's go for 110 reviews. Ill try to update by the end of the week. TRY. Ok so thanks again for reading and please review…

Nikki


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I.e. Law and Order SVU and its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

"_I've never been so certain, _

_I've never been sure. _

_We're on the side of angels, _

_If we believe this love is pure."_

"_Olivia you have to stay awake for me, for Lizzie. We both need you. We both Love you. I love you…" _my head shot up to look at him when he said he loved her. I knew it was true but I never though he would tell her. I looked back down to Olivia when I hear her try to say something.

"_Is it so hard to trust it, _

_'Cause we've been wrong before? _

_There comes a time in every life, _

_We find the heart we're waiting for."_

"I…lo…love...you…" I saw the fear in his eyes that he would lose her.

"Olivia please stay awake, don't let Richard win" I had to say anything I could to make her fight. "It is what he wants."

"_After all the might-have-beens, _

_The close and distant calls _

_After all the try-agains, _

_Don't be afraid to fall _

_We're on the side of angels after all."_

I could hear the sirens but they were still not here. Olivia's eyes started to close again and I yell,

"Don't you dare! You promised to be here for me and you cant do that if you die" I looked at dad and then back to Olivia.

"_Every time you touch me, _

_Don't you feel it too? _

_The gentle hand that's guiding us _

_You to me, me to you"_

"_After all the might-have-beens, _

_The close and distant calls _

_After all the try-agains, _

_Don't be afraid to fall _

_We're on the side of angels after all."_

Her eyes closed all the way and I looked at dad when he started to try and wake her back up. He put his hand by her neck and his face dropped

"Lizzie do you know CPR?" he asks as he starts to do chest compressions.

"Yea"

"Ok after I do three compressions you blow in her mouth twice… remember to tilt her head back and plug her nose." I nod and then blow in twice. The sirens are closer and I wonder how long till they get here. Dad does the compressions and I blow again we keep going for what seemed like forever but was really only a minute or so. I was about to blow in again when she took a huge breath.

"_Heaven only knows _

_Why this took so long _

_But only Heaven knows _

_A love is right or wrong"_

"Thank god" I hear dad say as I lay Olivia's head in my lap. She looks into my eyes and a rear rolls down my cheek. Dad went back to putting pressure on the stab wounds.

"don't you dare do that again cause I will get you back just so I can kill you" I hear dad say and a faint smile comes across Olivia's face.

"Elliot!" I hear some one yell from.

"Back here." A few seconds later five people rush into the room. Three I know as Captain Cragen, and Detectives Munch and Fin. The other two I assumed were paramedics because they came strait over to me dad and Olivia and asked if I and dad were ok, it was obvious that Olivia was not. When we said yea we were ok they told us to move so they could get to liv.

"No, I won't leave her."

"Liz…I…I'm ok, le…t them…do…th…eir .j…job." I hesitate and look into her eyes one last time before dad took me away, out of the room and away from Olivia.

"_After all the might-have-beens, _

_The close and distant calls _

_After all the try-agains, _

_Don't be afraid to fall _

_We're on the side of angels, _

_On the side of angels, _

_On the side of angels, after all." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: ok so here is chapter 9 i know it is really short but i wanted to stop there...thatks to everyonr whu reviewed to all my chapters and i hope you continue to review... the song i used was "_On the side of angels"_ by LeAnn Rimes ok so hit the little butten and review please!

nikki


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin's POV

When we walked into the room I was in shock. There was Olivia, shirt and bra cut open, blood every where and that bastard, on the floor, bullet through the head. When I looked back to the bed I saw that Liv was awake and trying to get Lizzie away so they could help her. When Elliot finally got her out of the room Olivia looked at me and said,

"Tell Lizzie I am sorry" her voice was week and she was starting to close her eyes.

"Olivia don't you dare, you stay awake, you hear me. Stay awake" I yell as loud beeping sounds. The paramedics start saying stuff like "she is coding" and charge the paddles" I see them shock her once…twice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's POV

As I walk Lizzie out of Olivia's room I look back and see her saying something. I can't tell but it looks like she said something about sorry. I sit next to Lizzie on the couch and she wraps her arms around me and starts to sob.

"Honey, it's ok now." I say as I rub her back.

"Daddy" she cries

"What honey?"

"Daddy"

"I'm here Lizzie. I'm so sorry I was not here sooner."

"Not your fault"

"It's not yours either. You know that right?" she nods her head yes and I kiss the crown of her head. We sat in silence for a few minutes till it was broken by the paramedics rolling Olivia out of her room, right past us, and out the door. They were gone before Lizzie or I could even stand up. Munch, Fin, and Don came out a few seconds later.

"Daddy, is Olivia gonna be ok?"

"Yea, she is a fighter. She'll pull through." I turned to the guys and said, "We'll meet you at the hospital" they nodded their head and I led Lizzie out to my car. The ride was made in silence until we pulled up to the parking garage.

"Is he dead?" I looked over to Lizzie only to see her staring out the window.

"Yeah he is honey, he can't hurt you anymore"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

"…he can't hurt you anymore" _or Olivia _I say in my head. I nod my head to let dad know I heard him. When he parked I got out and walked quickly through the doors. I walked up to the desk and said,

"What room is Olivia Benson in?"

"Only family is aloud to see her right now. If you take a …"

"I am family" I say hoping she will just tell me and now ask anything else.

"And how are you related to her?"

"She is my mom" I say not even thinking till after it was out of my mouth.

"Ok honey, she is in surgery right now but the doctor should be out soon to talk to you. Who should I tell him to ask for?"

"Elizabeth Stabler." I say flatly and walk away. I walked into the waiting room and dad was there talking to "the guys" he looked sad.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"Lizzie sit down" he said as he led me to a chair

"What is it daddy?"

"Honey, when we left Liv's room she said something to Fin…she told him to tell you sorry. Then her heart stopped again. The paramedics got it to beat again but they don't think she will make it through surgery"

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It's been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

"NO! SHE WILL BE FINE!" I yell and run out of the room, down the hall, and into the girls' bathroom. I go into a stall and lock it. My knees go week and I slide down the door, sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"She has to be ok, she has to be ok, and she has to be ok…"I keep saying trying to make it true, rocking back and forth. Then the bathroom door opens.

"Lizzie? It's Casey"

"Go away, leave me alone"

"I came to tell you that the doctor is looking for Olivia's daughter, now we tried to tell him that she does not have a daughter but he swears that he was told that she did. He said a nurse told him that a girl, that looked a lot like you and had the same name, came running in here a little bit ago saying that she was Olivia's daughter. I was just wondering if you knew where she was so we could all find out if my friend is ok" I wiped away a few tears and unlocked the door.

"I kinda said she was my mom so I could see if she was ok, they wouldn't tell me anything and I had to know."

"I know, come here" Casey opened her arms and pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes I pulled away and said,

"Let's go find out how Olivia is" and with that we walked out the door. As I walked up to the doctor I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you Elizabeth Stabler?"

"Yes is Olivia ok?"

"Well that is why I was looking for you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Hey every one…I am SOOO SORRY that it took so long to update…we moved and during it one of my "babies" got out…on top of that I had a writers block about the size of the Empire state building…lol. I started a new fic but I didn't post it yet… I wanted to ask what you guys think first…here is the beginning…

It was 3 am when my phone rang. I rolled over to answer it, knowing it had to be work.

"Benson" I mutter rubbing my eyes.

"Livvy its Jenny. I'm scared." Jenny Tisle cried. She was a 7 year old that lives up on the next floor.

"Honey what's wrong? Why are you scared?" I can hear her sobbing over the line.

"He hurt mommy" was all she said.

"Who honey? Who hurt mommy?" Jenny didn't answer and I could here yelling.

"Jenny?" no answer "honey, please answer me" still nothing. I strain to hear what is being yelled. I can hear bits and pieces. "Gonna pay… who the hell is…phone" it sounded like a mans voice, the only problem was that was she lived alone with her mom and her mom has not dated at all since Jenny's dad died.

Ok so there it is…what do you think? BTW I don't have a title yet but I'll let you know when I do. Thanks for reading and Please leave feedback, advice, and suggestions.

Nikki


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie's POV

"Yes is Olivia ok?"

"Well that is why I was looking for you." My heart sank and my mind was racing. "She had multiple stab wounds to the abdomen one nicked her liver but we were able to repair it." Ok then what is the problem. "But she lost a lot of blood so the next 48 hours are crucial in her recovery, if she doesn't wake up in that time it is possible she may never wake up."

"Can I go see her?"

"Honey I don't think that is a good idea lets get you home and get you some rest first, ok?"

"No daddy, I want to stay here, with Olivia" I looked over at my dad and he just nodded.

"So can I see her?" I ask again

"Yes but first I want to tell you that she has a lot of tubes and wires attached to her. And also has a tube down her throat to help her breath. You can all go in to see her now but if she wakes up…"

"When she wakes up" I interrupted.

"Yes, when she wakes you only to of you can be in at a time." Ok will you just tell me what room she is in you freak, I want to yell that so loud right now I wish he would just shut up.

"What room is she in?" I hear Casey ask. It is almost like she read my mind. I look over to her and silently thank her and she nods a small your welcome.

"356 it is down the hall to your right" as soon as he says the room I take off, out the door and down the hall. 351, 352, 353, 354… will I ever get there…355, 356…there it is. I stop for just one second before I open the door to her room and walk in. She looks so pail. As I walk up to her I feel a few tears slip down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them away. When I reach her bed I carefully take her hand and say,

"Olivia, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can. You have always been here for my dad, when ever he needed you, and even when he pushed you away. You some how got him to open up and talk, not even my mom could do that." tears were streaming down my face.

"You were here for me when I came to your door without even calling and invited me into your home like I was your own daughter. You risked your life for me when Richard broke in and I never got to tell you how much I appreciate that…all of it. So that is why you have to wake up. Prove the doctors wrong and wake up. Please you promised you would be here for me and I don't think I can make it without you…"

"Lizzie?" I looked up and saw my dad standing there, looking at me, a tear in his eye. He walked over to me and I collapsed into her arms sobbing. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes when I felt someone take my hand, I looked down and saw it. Olivia's hand was holding mine. She was awake. All of a sudden I was filled with joy. Crying happy tears instead of ones filled with pain.

"Daddy get a nurse. Tell them Olivia is awake." He nodded and kissed the top of my head then hurried off.

"Hi" was all I could say. She squeezed my hand and then dad came back in with the doctor.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Benson."

"It's Detective" I say with a small smile. Dad smiles and Liv winks at me

"Ok what do you say we get that tube out? When I say take a deep breath in and the blow out, hard. If you under stand blink once." Her eyes slowly close and open one time. Ok then, ready, one, two, and three in and out" as he pulls out the tube Olivia started to cough. A nurse that came in right after the doctor gave Olivia some water.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on you _Detective_ Benson" Olivia nodded and he and the nurse left.

"Hey you" Olivia's voice sounded raspy and just above a whisper

"Hi"

"Elliot as much as I enjoy you being here can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure" dad said then he gave me a kiss on the top of the head and Olivia one on the forehead. Then he left the room. I was about to pull up a chair when I heard Olivia say,

"Come here" as she patted the bed

"I don't want to hurt you and…"

"I'll be fine they have me on some good drugs" the she opened her arm so I could rest against her shoulder. I carefully crawled in next to her and she pulled me into a hug with one arm.

"I don't think I could make it without you either." I looked into her eyes and a tear slipped from my eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

"Hey, up for another visitor?" I smile and give Lizzie one last squeeze before she rests next to me.

"Yeah, the more the merrier right" I look over and see Casey, Fin, Munch, Caption, and Elliot standing there.

"We can't stay long cause your only sposed to have two visitors at a time." Fin said as he walked in followed be everyone else. Casey and Fin stood on the left side of the bed while Elliot and Munch made there way to the right. Cragen stood at the foot of the bed. Everyone was silent for a minute of so until Casey said,

"You better get out of this hospital and back to normal soon so I can kick your ass for scaring me like that" she said with a small smile.

"Is that a threat counselor?"

"Nope it's a promise"

"I second that" said Munch

"Count me in" added Fin

"You know I…" Elliot started but I cut him off

"Will a hug and a girls night out due?" I asked with a smirk

"I guess" Casey replied rolling her eyes in mock defeat

"Not for me"

"Or me"

"Nope me either" said Fin Elliot and Munch

"Ok how about a hug and drinks on me?"

"I'm in"

"Me to"

"Yep sounds good to me" they answered.

"What about you Lizzie? What is your price so I wont get my but kicked by you?"

"Um…how about…" but she was cut off by the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"I thought I said only TWO people in here after Miss Benson woke up."

"DETECTIVE!" Casey and Lizzie yelled at the same time. Everyone laughed except the doctor.

"Right" he said rolling his eyes. "Now correct me if I am wrong, and I know you will, but I count six people, not including myself and _detective_ Benson"

"Ok we get the point we're goin'" Fin said as he, Munch, Cragen, and Casey started for the door. They all said good bye and feel better soon and right before Casey was out the door I said,

"Lizzie can you go wait you with Casey? I need to talk to your dad for a minute." I looked at Casey and she nodded in acceptance.

"Ok" she said as she carefully got off the bed and made her way to the door. When she was gone the doctor turned to me and said,

"Everything looks good I'll be back in about 2 hours or so." And with that he was gone. Elliot turned to me and said

"So you wanted to talk"

"Yeah what I said at the apartment, that I love you I …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- ok so here is an update…I hope you like it…thanks to everyone that reviewed… they really make my day…anyhow I will try and post ASAP and remember I am always looking for suggestion, comments, yada yada

So hit the little button, yeah right there and Please Review

Nikki


	12. Chapter 12

"So you wanted to talk"

"Yeah what I said at the apartment, that I love you I …"

"It's ok I just came out, I understand" I was shocked. That was no where near what I was gonna say.

"No Elliot I don't think you do"

"Sure I do, it's like a _sister/brother_ love, not a _romantic _love"

"That's not what I was going to say Elliot. I was gonna say I meant it, but obviously you didn't." I was so hurt that he said he loved me and now it a _brother/ sister _love. I never thought he would hurt me. Not like this, not at all.

"Olivia, I…" I can't take it he has to leave.

"No, could you go I'm tired" the look on his face made me want to cry more then I already did. He looked hurt, sad, and ashamed all at once.

"Ok, but I have to say one thing before I go. What I just said about it being a sister/brother love, I said it cause I thought you were gonna take back what you said and I _thought _it would be easier for you if I said that. I really didn't mean it. Olivia I really do love you. A romantic love you" with that he walked out of the room. Tears running down my cheeks.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  


_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

"I love you too" I whisper into the empty room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE HALL WITH LIZZIE AND CASEY

LIZZIE'S POV

When I walked into the hall with Casey I couldn't help but feel strange. I just wanted to be with Olivia and my dad. I felt kinda bad because Casey has always been nice to me and I have never really paid any attention to her.

"Hey kiddo (thanks Krissy, LYLAS), how are you doing? Are you hungry? Maybe something to drink?" Casey asks as she sat down in a chair.

"No thank you" I say sitting down in the next chair.

"She's gonna be ok, she is a fighter"

"I know but… well what happens now? I mean he's dead so what do we do now?"

"Well you and Olivia have to give your statement on what happened at Olivia's apartment and you also have to give you statement on what he did before you told Olivia." I wiped a stray tear away and said

"When?"

"As so as you can. Probably tomorrow." I nodded my head and for the first time realized how tired I was. I yawned and Casey said

"How about you try to rest while you wait for your dad." I nodded my head again and leaned back in the chair, resting my head on the wall. As I started to drift off to sleep dad came out into the hall. He looked sad or was it mad? Maybe it was both.

"Can I go back in to see 'livia?" I asked

"Not tonight, she's tired. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow." Maybe? He was so worried about her, why did he seam so upset?

"But dad I…"

"I said maybe tomorrow. Let get you home you need some rest" I shook my head and push past him into Liv's room she was sitting on her bed, crying. What the hell happened when we all left the room?

"Olivia? Are you ok?" I asked Casey was now standing next to me but my dad, where was he? He should be here, helping her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just have something in my eye" she lied, she is a bad liar.

"I'll be right back I have to go find someone" Casey said. I think she meant my dad. She walked out of the room and I walked closer to Olivia. She patted her bed and I crawled up.

"Can…can I stay with you tonight? I'll sleep on the floor or in a chair or something" I asked, almost pleading.

"First of all, you will not be sleeping on the floor or in one of those UN comfterble chairs, second I don't think your dad would like that very much right now."

"But, please I… I don't want to go. I want to stay with you please" I begged I didn't want to go home I just wanted to stay here, with Olivia. She rubbed my matted hair and kissed the crown of my head.

"Lizzie, why do you want to stay with me? Don't you want to go back to your dad's apartment, get some sleep, in a real bed?"

"I'm… I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to. I'll see him. He'll hurt me again…he'll hurt you again. And dad he… he doesn't know what happened and I… I can't tell him, not tonight, not without you." I started crying at my confession.

"Oh baby girl, it's ok. You don't have to worry about him. He is dead, he can't hurt you. If you dad will let you, and I don't think he will cause he wants you to be with him, so he knows your safe, but if he will let you, you can stay with me."

"Thank You" I nodded and once again started to drift off to sleep.

DOWN THE HALL WITH ELLIOT AND CASEY

"What's wrong?" Casey asks as she walks up to Elliot.

"Nothing" he says in a low voice.

"That's bull Elliot. Whet happened after Lizzie and I came out here?"

"I… I hurt her. I said that when I said 'I love you' to her that it was like a brother \/sister love. But I didn't mean it. I thought she was gonna take it back and I just… the look on her face, she was so hurt, it was like I ripped out her heart and jumped on it. Casey I didn't mean it. I love her so much. I can't lose her."

"Go tell her that. Tell her how you feel. I know she feels the same way."

"I cant, not tonight. I… I have something I need to do. Can you tell Lizzie I love her and that I'll be back in the morning?"

"Yeah, but you better figure out what you are going to do about Liv, she loves you and you love her."

"I already know what I'm going to do and well, I'll need your help" Elliot told Casey exactly what he had planed and all she could do was smile.

OLIVIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

OLIVIA'S POV

It had been almost an hour since Lizzie came into my room. She has been sleeping ever since. Every once in a while she would cry out or mutter things like 'stop' or 'don't' or 'it hurts' I was just starting to fall asleep myself when she started to thrash around. I shook her shoulder and called her name.

"Lizzie, come on honey. Its ok it's just Liv. Its ok honey wake up."

"Please don't, stop, owww" she cried.

"C'mon baby wake up your safe."

"Ol…Olivia?" she cried clinging to my side

"I'm right here honey, do you want to tell me what you saw?"

"No…no please don't make me."

"I won't make you tell me but I'm here honey you are safe."

"I know I just… can we just not talk about it?" she cried

"Yeah, at least for now…"

A.N. I'm back…. Ok so I'm sorry it took so long but with school and then my cousin getting pregnant I've been really busy. As of 7:33pm on August 31, 2006 Francis Marie Cash, 7lbs 2.4 oz 20in long was born. She is my baby cousin. Congratulations Jeremy and Jackie. Ok so anyhow… please review!

nikki


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OLIVIA'S POV

"No…no please don't make me."

"I won't make you tell me but I'm here honey you are safe."

"I know I just… can we just not talk about it?" she cried

"Yeah, at least for now…"

"Did my dad come back?" she asked as she sat up a little more.

"No but Casey came back while you were asleep and said that he said he would come get you in the morning."

"Oh, ok. Would it be ok if I went back to sleep?" she asked. It was like she was sad her dad didn't come back in. so was I, I wanted to tell Elliot that I love him.

"Go ahead honey. Get some rest" I said as I kissed the crown of her head.

"Can… can you sing me a song?" she asked as her eyes closed. I don't know many lullabies but the first one that came to mind was one I learned in high school.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que carre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando illora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando illora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella_

By the time I was done she was asleep again and I was following fast.

2 HOURS LATER

"_Now, since you got here sooner then I expected I have to change my plans a little which means you have a choice. One, I rape Lizzie again and kill Olivia. Two I rape them both and neither die. Three I rape Olivia and kill Lizzie. Or I leave Lizzie alone and rape and kill Olivia… your choice." Richard says to Elliot. _

"_Leave them alone"_

"_Nope, not a choice. Now I choose." Richard laid Lizzie next to me then un-cuffed me. He pulled me up by my hair and said "say your good-byes because you won't ever see them again sweet pea."_

"_I'm so sorry El. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't save Lizzie." Richard had the gun in his hand now and said "don't follow us or I'll kill her" before Elliot had a chance to say any thing he was pulling my by my hair, out of the room. I heard Elliot say 'I love you to Liv' as we made our way across the living room. He took me out the front door and strangely there was no one there. He pushed me to a truck, a Dodge Ram 1500 quad cab dark blue with a long key mark on the side, 'I've seen this truck before' I thought as he pushed me in the truck through the drivers side door…I tried to run once on the way down but he said that if I did that again he would take me back up stairs, rape Lizzie, then kill her and Elliot. I didn't try running after that I just walked where he led me._

"_You're doing good sweet pea, keep this up and I might leave that little one alone after all" Richard said as he started the ignition. "I have something very special planned for you and Lizzie… Ms. Benson, Ms. Benson?_

"Huh? What? Who's there?" I said as I woke up.

"It's doctor Green Ms. Benson…"

"Detective" Lizzie mumbled as she snuggled closer to me. I smiled and the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I need to take you for x-rays and some blood work, and she" he motioned to Lizzie "can't stay here alone"

"Umm, well she's here with me so if she can't stay here she'll just have to come with me." I said running my fingers through my hair trying to comb it down a little.

"Is there someone she can stay with till you can take her home?"

"She is fine here with me."

"I understand you want you daughter to stay with you but…"

"Excuse me? Did you say my daughter?"

"Yes, when she came in and asked for you she told us that she is your daughter" I was shocked. She said I was her mother. She must have just wanted to know how I was, that's all.

"No she's not my daughter. But she is like a daughter to me."

"Then she can't stay here. Only family is aloud all hours."

"She is the closest thing I have to family, her and the people you kicked out of here earlier that is."

"I understand but if she is not blood related she can't stay. I'm sorry."

"She is not leaving now, it's almost 8 am. I'm sure her dad will be here soon to get her. And when can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few day at least, and if her father is not here by 9 am then you'll have to call someone to get her."

"Ok, thank you" he nodded his head and left the room. I just lay there replaying the dream over and over; I was soon back to sleep.

**IN THE HALL **

CASEY'S POV 8:30 am

"I can't believe you are doing this. I can't believe the doctor agreed to this. Are you sure this is what you want? Cause if you change you mind it will break her heart and every one of us will kill you." I asked as Fin, Munch, and Don all nodded in agreement.

"Yes I'm sure. I love her and I want to be with her. I just hope she can forgive me for what I said last night." Elliot was so nervous. But I knew, we all knew she would forgive him. That she loves him too. We have all known and it was so funny to see them and know that they didn't notice how the other felt.

"It will be fine. Are you ready though because the doctor said we only have till nine so if you're doing this you need to go now."

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go"

**Olivia's Hospital Room**

Third person POV

They walked into Olivia's room and she and Lizzie were both sleeping on Olivia's bed. Elliot walked to it and stood next to Olivia. He gently touched her shoulder and she jump.

"Shh, it's ok Liv. It's just me. Before you say anything I want to say something. Olivia, I have loved you since the day I met you. Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. You are my life. When you hurt I hurt, when you cry I cry, when you laugh I laugh. You are my other half, you make me whole. Olivia I love you will you marry me?" By now Olivia was wide awake and so was Lizzie. Olivia was crying and so were Casey and Lizzie. Everyone was looking at Olivia, waiting for her to speak then finally,

"Elliot I…"

A/N: MWW HA HA so there is another chapter… I will update ASAP but I'm not sure when it will be cause I don't have internet right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and even the ones who just read…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everyone was looking at Olivia, waiting for her to speak then finally,_

"_Elliot I_…I don't know what to say I mean I love you but you said…"

"I know what I said but Olivia I didn't mean it. I love you with all my heart I love you"

"I love you too Elliot I just… well what if it doesn't work out? I don't want it to end between us."

"Liv, I love you and I know it will work out. I just know it will." She looked at him and wiped his tears.

"I will. Yes I will marry you Elliot" everyone smiled and laughed then congratulated them. There was a knock at the door followed by Dr. Green entering the room he was smiling when all of a sudden Lizzie started screaming and grabbing around her abdomen

"Lizzie what is it? Honey tell me what it is" Elliot says over her screaming. The doctor comes running over after yelling he needed help.

"Daddy it hurts please make it stop. Owwwww!!!" Lizzie cried. Three nurses and another doctor came into the room with a gurney. Dr. Green asked Lizzie if she could scoot over onto the gurney and she just shook her head.

"Ok, Lizzie I'm gonna pick you up and move you to it ok?" asked Elliot. By now everyone had been ushered out of the room with the exception of Elliot and Olivia. Liz just nodded her head and when he picked her up her fists grabbed his shirt and wouldn't let go. "it's ok Lizzie, just calm down" Elliot said into her ear then he set her down on the gurney and the doctor immediately started asking Lizzie where it hurt.

"Right here" she cried pointing to her lower right abdomen. Doctor Green pushed on her abdomen and she cried again. Then he told a nurse to get an ultra sound machine. When she returned only a minuet or so later Dr. Green told Lizzie what he was going to do.

"I'm going to pt some of this gel on your stomach and this" he held up the probe and told her "this will show us inside of you. I'm going to put it on your abdomen where it hurts" Lizzie nodded her head again and he started. He moved it around a few times and the told a nurse to call the O.R. because Lizzie's appendix had ruptured.

"Mr. Stabler your daughter's appendix has ruptured; she needs surgery immediately to remove it."

"ok just help her. Do what ever you have to do." Elliot said as the doctor and nurses rushed Lizzie from the room.

"Daddy don't leave me" Lizzie cried

"I'm right here honey, Liv I'll be back I have to go with her. I love you."

"Go, make sure she id ok and let me know. I love you too." Olivia said as Elliot was running out of the room.

Two hours later

Olivia's POV

I've been sitting here waiting for news on Lizzie and I'm starting to worry. I should know something by now. I'm so tired; those meds the nurse gave me are starting to kick in. As I start to doze off I hear my door open and my eyes pop open, I see Elliot there and he seams sad…

"Elliot, is she ok?" I ask as he walks to me

"Yeah she's ok now but, well Liv when she came out from the anesthetic she was mumbling about Richard and what he did."

"Elliot I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from getting to her again. I should have never told her to answer the door. I should…"

"Olivia stop. You did everything in your power to protect her. She trusts you enough to tell you. You know what that means. And it's not your fault the damn protective detail let him get in with a fake ID. Please don't say sorry for something that's not your fault."

"Ok, and Elliot, Thank you for everything"

"I love you Olivia but why didn't you tell me? I mean it's really none of my business but I thought you told me everything"

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you but it's not really something I like to talk about. And every time I tried to tell you I just couldn't."

"I understand, but you know you can tell me anything no matter what it is. I'll always be here for you."

"I know, Thank you. Elliot I love you so much."

"I love you too."

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._

One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start back at one (yeah)

so incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four...repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

"Liv, I'm going to go see how Lizzie is. Try to get some rest 'cause I can tell you're exhausted"

"Ok but can you ask Dr. Green to come in here when he gets a minuet? I want to ask if I can go up to see Lizzie."

"Yeah I'll see what I can do. I love you Olivia"

"I love you too Elliot" I watch as El leaves the room and shuts the door. I can barley hold my eyes open. The doctor's gonna just have to wake me up. God I love Elliot, what would I do without him? Those are my last thoughts before I drift back into dream land.

Two hours later

Olivia's POV

"_You're doing good sweet pea, keep this up and I might leave that little one alone after all" Richard said as he started the ignition. "I have something very special planned for you and Lizzie. I can't wait to show you our new home. You'll just love it. And I have a very special room for Lizzie."_

"_You leave her the hell alone you son of a bitch" I yell. That was a bad move. I know how he gets mad when I talk back. What am I doing? I'm not 20 anymore. _

_Slap_

_My head flies to the left and I can feel the sting from his hand._

"_Looks like I'll have to remind you of how it works Sweet pea. You're not aloud to talk to me unless I ask you a question and if you disobey you will be punished. A slap then a punch then a bound sex lesson. Now I never had to go past that with you but I'm sure I can find something if you decided to push me, do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Excuse me?" I look at him what else was I supposed to say? "That is Sir or Master to you" I clench my jaw and say_

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Good girl" he says as he starts to rub my thigh. I want to push his hand away but all that will get me is getting punched so I just close my eyes and try to imagine it being Elliot not James. _

"_Olivia…_ Liv wake up. Lizzie wants to see you" it was Elliot.

"Ok do you have a chair for me? I'd walk but I'm not sure I'd make it all the way"

"Yeah, but Liv did Dr. Green say you could leave the room?"

"It doesn't matter I would go anyhow. Now help me into the chair Elliot." He nods, knowing I'll get to Lizzie's room with or with out his help, and helps me into the chair. He pushes me down the hall to an elevator and we go up 3 floors to the pediatric unit.

"Elliot before we go in there I want to ask you something. I know its fast but do you think we could set a date for the wedding? I mean we have known each other for 8 years and I just…"

"Olivia slow down. I would love to set a date. But not until you are out of this hospital, along with Lizzie. Ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I love you so much El.

"Not as much as I love you." I laugh and we go into Lizzie's room.

A.N. Ok so here is chapter 14 and it is the first chapter without a real cliffy…lol but before you stop reading the drama is not over… and I am already working on chapter 15 so it SHOULD be up around New Years thanks for the Reviews and I would love to bring in the New Year with my review total at 200 wink wink… and thanks to every one that has reviewed

NIKKI


	15. Chapter 15

So, it has been about 5 years since I started writing this and I have decided that is time to continue. To all of you who are still reading and those of you who have just discovered my story, I would like to thank you for reading and I welcome all comments and ideas. And now on with chapter 15.

Lizzies POV

As my dad and Olivia enter the room I notice how happy they both look. I don't think I have seen my dad this happy in years.

"How are you feeling honey?" my dad asks as he parks Olivia at the side of my bed then takes a seat on the other side. I can tell he is still worried about me but he is trying hard to hide it.

"I'm ok, a little tired but they have me on some good drugs" I say. Olivia laughs at my comment that only a day ago she had said to me when she woke up from the coma that she was in. My dad looks back and forth between Olivia and I trying to figure out what was going on.

Olivia must have noticed how confused my dad was because she looked at him and said "El, don't hurt yourself, it's an inside joke, you'll never figure it out." With that she started laughing again. I giggled a little bit but even with the medication that they gave me I was still in pain. A knock at the door causes Olivia to silence her laugh immediately.

"Miss Benson, you should not be out of bed!" Dr. Green said as he entered my room. "Not only has your body been through the wringer but incase you have forgotten you just hade major surgery less then 72 hours ago. I am going to have to ask you to return to your room at once."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak my dad let out a low growl. "First of all Mr. Green, It is detective Benson, NOT Ms. Benson. I do believe that has been pointed out before. Second, detective Benson would be here even if it would kill her, that is just how she is. So maybe to save your self some stress you should have them put in the same room."

Dr. Green looked from my dad to Olivia and back to my dad and just shook his head "In all my years of being a doctor at this hospital, I have never had such a problem patient. I have never been told what my patient was going to do and I have never been corrected so many times on a mire title of a name. But I can tell that you are right detective Stabler, and I will see what I can do about getting them a shared room." With that he turned and left the room.

"Way to go dad!" I say as a smile plasters my face. "So, now that I think you straitened that doctor out, could you give me and Olivia a minuet please?" I say as I become more serious.

"Well it is Olivia and I, and yes I can. I have to go make a few calls anyhow so I'll be back in a bit." Dad said, then he leaned over and kissed the top of my head, I tensed a little bit and I think he noticed. "I love you" he said and then left the room.

"So, how are you really feeling?" I hear Olivia ask. I look over to her and just shrug my shoulders. She nods her head but just sits there waiting for me to speak. We sit in silence for a few minuets before I say anything.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah sweetie"

"Can I ask you something, personal?" I say biting at my finger nail. She looked nervous but after a moment she nodded her head and I continued.

"How did you get over what he did to you? I mean, before, I felt so care free and nothing scared me, now I can't even close my eyes because he is there, and I love my dad but every time he touches me I tense up, I know he wont hurt me but I am just so scared. How am I going to get past this? How am I ever going to be happy again?" Olivia just sat there and held my hand as I rambled and after she took it all in then she spoke.

"I won't lie to you Lizzie, it was not easy and it took me a long time to realize that if I did not accept it and move on it would ruin my life. Some of it I came to terms with faster then others and some I still struggle with at times, but I found a counselor and by talking to her that helped me put that time of my life behind me. I know it seems like it will never end and like you will be unhappy forever but I promise you that it does get better. You have so many people that will help you and that love you. You have your sisters and your brother. Your mom and your dad, you have me..." she said as she trailed off.

Elliot's POV

"Kathy, it's me Elliot, Again. I really need you to call me back." I don't understand why she isn't answering her phone. First she leaves our daughter with a monster, and now she won't answer her phone, that's just not like her. Maybe Maureen has heard from her.

Ring, ring, ring. Come on Maureen answer the phone. "Dad? Where are you? What is going on?" She sounded so worried.

"Hey bug, slow down. First of all, I am back home. Something happened with your sister and I rushed back here. She is going ok, but I think it would be best if you and Kathleen come back home for a while. I will explain everything when you get here."

"Dad what happened to Liz? Is she ok? Why didn't mom say anything to me about it when she called a few hours ago? Wha…"

"Wait your mother called you? What did she say? Where is she?" I need to calm down. Yelling at Maureen is not going to help anything.

"Yeah I talked to mom at about 11 this morning. She just asked how things were going, how school was, stuff like that. She didn't say where she was but I just thought she was home cause she was acting normal." What the fuck is going on with you Kathy? Where are you? I take a few deep breaths and as I am about to say something my phone beeps.

"Hey Fin is calling me, I need to take this call, but is you want I will call you back."

"No it's ok dad we can talk when 'leen and I get there. We are leaving in about an hour. I love you dad." She sounds so distraught, I feel bad for not telling her what is going on but i would much rather tell her in person.

"I love you to bug, please drive safe. I will see you when you get here. Oh, cll me when you get close so I can let you know where to meet me."

"Ok, bye" she says in a sad tone.

"Bye" I say and switch the line before I miss the call.

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot, how are our girls doing?" I can hear something strange in his voice.

"They are doing alright. What's going on Fin?"

"Elliot, I just talked to Warner, she just finished the autopsy. She um, she ran his DNA and prints through the system, and um, well El I…"

"Just spit it out Fin!"

"The perv that was shot in Bensons' apartment was not James Pringle…"

A.N.

Dun, dun, dun. So here it is… the long awaited chapter 15. I am sooooo sooooo sorry that it has been so long. Please let me know if I should continue.


End file.
